Silver Bullet
by mannequin.bear
Summary: Permanent Hiatus. AU/ On her revenge mission, Miura Haru realized that she must be a genius. I mean, temporarily joining hands with the underworld's greatest mafia family to destroy another was pretty smart. 5986
1. Just Messier and Messier

**Silver Bullet**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira. I do not own it or any of her ideas.

**Author Note: **Hello! Well, I'm finally back. I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in a year (I have thousands of good excuses, but ehhh, whatever) All my other stories are being rewritten, meaning **The Reward for Stealing** and **a s s a s s i n a t e** (partly because I want to give it a better plot, grammar, flow etc etc [especially assassinate] and in theRforS honestly, it's not going in the direction I wanted.) I'm going to put up a notice on them soon, so… So yeah. Sorry! Also, updates will probably not be frequent because I'm taking AP classes this year and the studying is just…. ARGH. Sorry and thank you… to all those who are patient with me.

* * *

><p>-<strong>This story is set in AU. Tsuna is 24 in this story, so I suppose 9YL? Since Tsuna is 15 currently, I think<strong>.-

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Bullet<strong>

_01. Just Messier and Messier_

_._

_._

.

[Tokyo, Japan]

Miura Haru felt like shit and wanted nothing more than to go home. Stakeouts were boring and tiring and just, ught. Maybe Julie would let her finally rest after this…

She walked briskly into an office that had a neat little plaque on its door that read:

_Julie Katou  
>Head Officer<br>Shimon Private Investigations_

(Shimon Private Investigations was an independent little business founded by the Shimon family to deal with mafia and yakuza and such in the most legal way possible. It was rather convenient.)

"Here's the report, Julie." Haru said tossing the file onto his desk. Now she was free! Her long-awaited break was finally here!

"Haru, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you come in?"

Haru grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Julie. I just really want to go home, I guess."

The man in the leather swivel chair smirked evilly and promptly tossed a file at her. Ignoring her horrified face expression, he casually continued, "Sorry to burst your bubble Miura, but here's one more. It's your next mission. You're the only one available and it came up suddenly. I think it may be rather dangerous—It's a drug transfer between two high-ranked Mafioso. It's tonight. Intercept it. Bring your guns and such. They're not some low-ranking _yakuza_ members like what you're used to."

"Hahi! I just finished one yesterday…" Her tone turned slightly whiny at the end.

"Hmmm. I'll take you on a date when you get back~"

"Don't need, don't want."

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile, in Vongola Base in Nanimori]<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi felt like he was going to die. It had been three years since he took on this position (officially, as in paperwork and all) but he still wasn't used to it. There were just way too many papers for him to sign. As he flopped backwards on his chair, someone knocked on his door.

He shifted into a more professional position (What if it was Reborn!) and responded, "Come in."

Two men dressed in expensive suits walked in. One had octopus-like silver hair and looked extremely irritated (more than usual because of the smiling man next to him). The other man had short black hair and was grinning widely despite the bad news he had.

"Hey Tsuna! We have a problem! Remember how that one guy name Ito or Fuuka or something disappeared-" The smiling man started off but was cut off.

"Tenth! That bastard took out some of our money and bought some drugs with it. The transfer is tonight."

"Oh Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna looked up and nodded to acknowledge his best friends and calmly continued (because he was much too tired, too busy, and too weary). "I was wondering why there was 300k missing from our account. I was going to buy Kyoko an anniversary present with that money…"

Tsuna rubbed his eyes tiredly. Normally, he'd assign a lower-ranking man to do this kind of work but his Hyper Intuition told him that he should give this to Gokudera and Yamamoto, just in case. Something would happen, he was sure. "Could you do me a favor and intercept it? Get the money back, etc."

"Haha, why not? We have free time, right Gokudera?"

"Ugh, Not with youuu!"

Tsuna sighed. "Please, Gokudera?"

Gokudera seemed to be having an internal fight as he turned a bit red and his face went through several expressions before he said in an odd, strangled voice, "O-of course, Tenth!"

"You can go, then. I have so much work to do…" Tsuna muttered, casually dismissing his friends.

"Don't overwork yourself too much Tsuna! The boss needs his rest, right?" Yamamoto grinned (again).

"Please watch your health, Tenth…!" Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to leave.

"Thanks, guys." Tsuna shuddered as he suddenly realized something. "Oh, and Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, Tenth?"

"Please don't kill anyone."

* * *

><p>The smell of coffee lingered in the well-decorated apartment living room. Haru kicked off her sweats and baggy tee and walked over to her closet which was full of her favorite costumes. There was a random boat on the side, a giant sunflower, so on and so forth. The closet screamed Haru.<p>

Haru meandered into the walk-in and went over to her disposable clothing section; things she could throw away because she loathed washing out the bloodstains. She changed into a more nighttime-agent outfit. It was just black pants (like Varia's, I suppose) with a tight black tank top to hide her in the night. Humming to herself, she picked up the file.

"Hahi? It's in Nanimori! Maybe Haru can visit her old home?" Haru murmured quietly to herself with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

She pondered eating something before leaving but decided she might be late and miss the deal between the Mafioso (and that would be very very bad; as in, her break post-poned). Haru pulled on a black jacket (It was November) and put on a short black bob wig, just in case. It was the mafia she was dealing with, after all, and she couldn't risk showing her actual appearance. After making sure her necklace was in place, she slipped her combat boots on and left her house on her sleek motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Haru positioned herself comfortably on the warehouse box. According to her calculations, no one would be able to see her from that angle, while she could see everything. She set up her rifle and pulled out her gun, making sure that it was loaded. She was beginning to consider finding another spot when she heard footsteps. Haru froze and spotted two men and listened intently. She could hear their faint, nerved voices.<p>

"Ito. Do you have the money?"

"More importantly, do you have the stuff?"

Both men gave a steely glare to each other.

_Hahi, they don't trust each other. How unfortunate; your time spent suspecting each other will lead to your downfall._

Haru aimed her gun carefully to shoot one of the men in the leg. _3,2, 1…_

Both men flopped over, their legs bleeding profusely.

"Hahi..? But Haru only shot one man?"

"Che, think you can steal from the Vongola?" Something, no, someone, came out from behind a corner.

Haru's jaw nearly dropped. The man had this beautiful silvery hair that just gleamed in the moonlight—scratch that, it was a new moon— err, night, and had perfectly chiseled features. He was gorgeous, in her opinion.

_Nononononoooo, concentrate Haru! _Haru pinched herself. _Hmm, more mafioso?_

"You little bastard." The silver-haired man continued and a cold rage seemed to create an aura around him, "No one steals from our family and gets away with it. No. No one steals from the Tenth and gets away with it!"

Haru suddenly understood. The 'Ito' man must have stolen money to buy his drugs. She sighed internally. This mission just got messier. She picked up her night-vision binoculars and scanned the area. There was another man. He was extremely… Smiley.

_I'll call him Smiling Man_. Haru thought decisively.

"Maa maa, Gokudera, Tsuna said not to kill anyone." Smiling Man then proceeded to tie up both men and called pulled out his phone and placed a short five-second call. Almost right away, a black car slid into view. Smiling Man then threw the two victims in the car and muttered something to the driver.

Almost instinctively Haru burst out in an angry whisper, "Hahi! They're taking my targets!"

Gokudera suddenly stopped. He narrowed his eyes and looked directly at where Haru was hiding. "Oi, Yamamoto. Did you hear that?"

Haru froze in fear and mentally slapped herself for the outburst. His eyes were piercing and she knew he couldn't see her, but could he sense her?

"…And why do you suppose that they're both on the ground when I only shot ?"

Yamamoto nodded curtly. In an instant, he pulled out his sword and sliced the storage box that Haru was on and whatever else was in it into little pieces.

_Shitshitshitshitshit!_ "HAHIII!" Haru landed painfully on her butt and froze when she felt something cold on her neck.

"Maa maa, please be quiet and calm down. Oh, and don't move, or I'll have to slice you." Haru's eyes trailed up to see Smiling Man. Oh, he was very very _very_ attractive as well. Haru became momentarily distracted by the sudden eye candy.

"Uh-I-ermmm. Hahi!" Haru mumbled and began to think quickly. _Think Haru, think! You can't die here. You joined Shimon P.I. for a reason; to find those people who_—

"Who are you?" Smiling Man asked with a slight steeliness in his eyes.

Her eyes darted, looking for an opening. _Ah ha!_ Haru swung her leg up and kicked Smiling Man as hard as she could in the balls and quickly ducked clear of his sword. Haru scrambled to her feet and pulled out her gun, twirled around and aimed at Smiling Man who managed to dodge her bullet despite the intense pain between his legs.

"Ugh, Gokudera! Catch her!"

"Che. You should always be prepared for surprises like that."

And Haru ran as fast as her thin legs would take her.

Haru turned her head to see Gorgeous Man and Smiling Man (still muttering to himself in pain) running after her, and they were catching up. Fast. She concentrated and climbed swiftly up a fence (thank god she took gymnastics in middle school and her boss trained her in parkour!) only to see the Men in black jump over it like ninjas (they were really just using their flames to propel themselves) and land neatly in front of her.

"Hahi! Ninjas? In suits! Maybe Matrix?"

"What the hell? Woman, who the hell are you?" Gorgeous Man growled. He pulled out a … dynamite?

"Maa maa, Gokudera. You should talk to women nicely." Smiling Man said, laughing.

"Shut up! The last thing we need is a blabbering witness. And it's especially suspicious that she's armed."

"Hahi! Haru—I mean, I was just in the area, getting stuff from my storage box, desu!"

"Oh, so you're name is Haru!" Smiling Man said cheerfully.

Gorgeous man snorted. "You were getting stuff with a rifle, night-vision binoculars, and two handguns. _Totally_ normal."

Okay. Maybe that wasn't the best cover story.

Haru mustered up her courage and glared at the men, leveling her guns in alignment to both their heads."Drop your weapons, desu."

Gorgeous Man rolled his eyes and disappeared from Haru's sight. She felt something cold at her temple when a voice muttered in her ear, in a sort of exhilarating way. "Stupid woman. You think you can outdo us?"

She then felt the cold metal of Smiling Man's sword press lightly against her neck.

Haru shut her eyes in frustration and muttered in an attempt to distract the men, "Haru is not a stupid woman…"

Yes. This mission just got messier and messier and messier.

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy's Corner<strong>

Hello everyone! Yay! Saturdays are enabled now! I'll probably update at least once a month unless something major comes up (i.e. school exams, etc).

My long year-long break is finally over, thank goodness.

So, how was it? I think my skills are a bit rusty since its been so long. Please review? haha.

-Teddy.


	2. Puts Belphegor to Shame

**Silver Bullet**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira. I do not own it or any of her ideas.

**Author Note: **Thank you to** .12**, **Jen the random reader ()**, **brisies**, and **avian te** for reviewing! Thank you to all those you favorite and alerted as well. It's very much appreciated.

Oh, and thank you for the heads up that it's Namimori, not Nanimori! Fufu, I can't believe I've been writing it wrong all this time.

I apologize for grammar and spelling errors.

This story is AU, 9YL

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Bullet<strong>

_02. Puts Belphegor to Shame  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

"_Sorry about that, Tsuna. Miura is one of mine."_

"Enma-kun, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"_Thanks. I didn't realize the drug deal was under your jurisdiction."_

"Like I said, it's all good. That guy was a traitor anyways."

"_Okay, well, see you later, I guess."_

"Bye." Tsuna hung up and sped out of his door. He walked briskly towards the room in which Miura Haru was being held, praying to god that Gokudera hadn't murdered her. Or anything close to it.

Tsuna opened the door. He mentally face palmed.

What were they, elementary schoolers? Gokudera and Haru were screeching at each other.

"You little bitch! Take that back!"

"Hahi! You called—you called Haru a…! How rude! And no! You Mafioso are all the same! No one gives a damn about lives! And give me back my wig!"

"We're different! We're Vongola, for god's sake. The Tenth cares about lives more than you! And screw your wig! I'm gonna burn it and pretend it's you!"

Tsuna coughed.

"T-Tenth!" Gokudera said, appropriately embarrassed.

"Ah, Miura-san. I'm sorry about that. It seems we had a little mix-up concerning targets. You boss contacted me and you're free to go, given you don't say a word about us for the rest of your life." Tsuna blinked; she looked vaguely familiar. He was searching through his memory when her voice brought him back to attention.

"Kozato-san? Why would he be involved with the mafia?"

"Eh? Don't you know?" Tsuna asked. This woman was apparently one of their best, but she didn't know about their origins? "Enman-kun is the tenth of the Shimon Family. Shimon Private Investigations was made to be an efficient way to get rid of competitors legally."

Haru looked shocked for a moment, making Tsuna slightly fear for her sanity. He stepped forward, "Are you Ok—"

"OH MY GOSH—DAMMIT BOSS! He didn't tell me a thing knowing I hated the mafia!"

Tsuna frowned, "Why do you hate the mafia?"

"Why do you care?" Haru said, anger brimming.

"Because I don't particularly like it either." Tsuna said, tiredly. "But, there are times you must do things to protect those who are important."

Haru looked up in surprise; wasn't he a boss? Wasn't he evil? But.. he seemed different. His eyes held a sadness that only one who had suffered many losses would have.

She hesitated, then spoke. "I… My mother was killed by them."

Tsuna blinked. Mother. Killed. Miura. It all clicked. "Oh! Miura-san! Of course! You're her daughter—no wonder you two look so similar!"

"Huh?"

"Err, your mother, Miura-san, was developing box weapons." Tsuna's eyes became dark, "I was shocked when she died. I didn't—I didn't think she would be discovered and be killed for being associated with us."

Haru was speechless. Her mother died, for them? She died for the _mafia_? For _this_ man's stupid group of _murderers_?

"I'm sorry." Tsuna murmured.

"That won't bring back my mom." Haru whispered, almost gently.

"I know."

Haru seemed to be having some emotional warfare, then sighed. "Haru doesn't know what to say to you. You didn't kill my mom, but you're the reason why she died. I don't know if I should strangle you right here, right now or if I should look for the actual killer."

"You should look for the actual killer." Gokudera snorted, joining the conversation. "Obviously. The Tenth didn't kill your mother. The other people did. Besides if you can't kill the Tenth. I'm here to protect him, stupid woman. And we're Vongola! The strongest, most powerful mafia of the underworld!"

Haru mumbled to herself, "The strongest… most powerful…?"

A light-bulb went off somewhere in her head. Then she started laughing.

Oh god, she was a genius!

_A genius_! She put Belphegor to shame!

Gokudera stared at the stupid woman and decided she was also crazy, because she suddenly stopped laughing and had a face expression so serious it was scary.

Tsuna mentally whimpered as the brown-haired woman marched up to him.

"Tenth of Vongola-kun. What's your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. And yours?" Tsuna asked warily.

"Miura Haru. This is a pleasant surprise." Haru smiled (the very creepy kind; theI'm-angry-but-I'll-smile kind). "Please let me join your family—no, not join—have a temporary alliance."

Gokudera started furiously, "You have no right to request anything from us!"

"Shut up!" Haru nearly screeched. "First, you steal Haru's target and then you kidnap Haru to god-knows-where! I've got every right! Besides," Haru turned her head, "He owes me. My mother died because of him—well, technically his little group, but he's in charge."

"It's your mom's fault for getting killed!" Gokudera retorted.

"My mom's fault? You little—"

"What? Little what? She knew what she was getting into. Ever heard of security? Or guns for self-defense?"

"Hahi! So rude!"

Gokudera was about to say something but Tsuna interrupted him, "Gokudera-kun, stop it, please. I agree… It's the least I could do."

There was an awkward silence.

"Thank you." Haru said. "So, do I move in or something?"

"Err, well you live in Tokyo originally, right?"

"Yeah."

"I suppose you can stay at my place?" Tsuna said, "There are guest rooms. You can choose what you like."

* * *

><p>Tsuna shuddered. Why? Because of the scene in front of him.<p>

I mean, who got along with Mukuro?

Apparently Miura Haru.

"Mukuro-san! I'm so glad to have met you. We hold such similar ideals—well, not the world-covered-in-blood-part, but the I-hate-mafia-part and let's-use-the-mafia-to-get-closer-to-our-goals part."

"Kufufu, yes Miura-san. It was a pleasure. Well, I must be off. I shall see around. Perhaps we can plot together later? Fufu.." Mukuro faded.

Haru turned, "What an interesting man, desu!"

"Err, right." Tsuna mumbled. He just prayed Mukuro wouldn't influence Haru _too_ much.

"He is so cool, isn't he? I love his hair, desu. Hahi! What kind of conditioner does he use?"

"Maybe he uses illusions..." Tsuna muttered.

"Oh, and his outfit is very cool! It looks like he came out from a mafia-spy-super-natural-flames-and-rings movie!"

"Uh-huh..."

"And his illusions are simply so powerful! It's amazing!"

"And scary..."

"Tsu-kun?" A voice called from the doorway.

Haru turned around to see a young woman with long orange-brown hair. She was pretty and looked delicate. And small, liek a defenseless little animal with these big endearing eyes. Not... fit for the mafia.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna walked over to give her a hug. He gestured towards Haru. "This is Miura Haru-san. She just joined the Vongola today and I'm just showing her around the mansion. She's going to be helping Spanner, I think."

"Oh, hello. My name is Sasaga—oops, Sawada Kyoko. I'm Tsunayoshi's wife. It's nice to meet you. I hope we get along!"

Haru raised her eyebrow. They must be newlywed. "The pleasure is mine! Yes, I'm a bit cautious of the guys here, except for Mukuro-san, but hopefully we girls can get along for the time that I'm here."

Kyoko giggled and took Haru's hand. "I'll introduce you to Bianchi-san, Chrome-chan, I-pin-chan and Hana-chan! We should alll be friends! And did you get a chance to bring your stuff here?"

Haru shook her head.

Kyoko continued, "Oh, then we should go shopping! The downtown is so nice. And there's a cake shop. You know, they made an underground mall around here? It's very cool."

"Hahi! How interesting!"

"Well, it's probably not as nice as Tokyo, but Namimori is very cozy…"

"Oh and is the cake shop the one next to the jewelry store?"

"Yes! Do you know of it?"

"Mmhmm! Haru used to go there when she was younger."

"Oh, you used to live here?"

Tsuna smiled to see the two ladies get along and left them to gossip. He walked towards the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat. Instead, he found Gokudera and Bianchi.

"Please, Hayato. Just this time."

"I'm never going back there! You know that!"

"But, we need you there! Hayato, your _real_, _blood_ family needs you there! The Fumoso needs their heir there, in Italy, with them."

"Please, you know fully well that you're more suited for it, Sis. You're the oldest and I'm also a bastard child. Just tell me why you really need me to go back."

Bianchi sighed, "It's about father."

"What about the old man?" Gokudera said, glaring.

"He's dying, Hayato. Our father is dying."

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy's Corner<strong>

Sorry, it's a bit short, isn't it?

I realize Tsuna's a bit OOC, but I figured that he would get calmer and cooler in the future. I mean, his voice changed, at any rate. Did you watch the anime or read the manga? Even his back-view his cooler, dammit.

Sooo... I forget what Fumoso means but it's either bomb or smoke. I decided that it would be Gokudera's family name in my fanfiction, cuz I have no idea what it actually is. Does anyone?

Well, thanks for reading! Please R&R! It makes me happier!

(I received allll of those lovely e-mails for story alerts... let's make those reviews, shall we? ;P)

ciaociao!

-Teddy


End file.
